


The War Within

by mihrsuri



Series: Tudor Alternative Universes [11]
Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Tudors (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Angst, Multi, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-20 17:35:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18129698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihrsuri/pseuds/mihrsuri
Summary: But she thinks she might hate the capitol for this [Catalina's perspective on Let It End]





	The War Within

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Let It End (Wipe The Blood From Steel)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15833550) by [mihrsuri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihrsuri/pseuds/mihrsuri). 



> The title comes from a Star Trek Discovery episode because it just fit.

When Henry comes home, Catalina hates herself for being sorry that he has because she thinks for a moment, it might have been easier on Arthur if he hadn’t. If there had been a clean death. Of course it wouldn’t have been because nothing would have made this easier on Arthur. 

(What she hates the most is that she’s glad it wasn’t Arthur, even though she’d always been prepared for it be him)

“He’s my little brother Cat and I couldn’t protect him” he tells her one night “I couldn’t protect him and now my sisters hate me and my mother can’t look at me sometimes” and she runs her fingers through his hair soothingly, a gesture of comfort if nothing else. 

The thing is, the thing is Catalina had no idea how it would feel. She’d always known she’d never go to the games, had never really known anyone who might have gone and so she doesn’t know how to do this, not the way the others do. 

But she thinks she might hate the capitol for this. For what they have done.


End file.
